1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge for a LCD whereby the LCD can be folded parallel to a base supporting the LCD.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The rapid increase in popularity of LCD screens with computers has resulted in a corresponding demand for improvements in convenience of use of such screens. That is, the cathode ray had such size and weight it was virtually without variation in its position. The LCD screen opened up significant variations in positions of view. The LCD comprises a screen and a base. The conventional hinge is mounted between the screen and the base. The conventional hinge only can rotate the screen backward and forward to a small angle. The hinge keeps the screen standing upright. Then the contact surface of the upright screen is larger than that of a recumbent screen, and this will make the screen easily to be damaged when the contact surface is larger. Therefore when the LCD is shipping from a manufacturer to a retailer or moved from one desk to another, the screen is easy to be damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.